ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Polearm Trials
Category:Trial of the Magians Physical Trials | |- | |} Elemental Trials Accuracy Path Trial 464 *Kill 150 experience yielding monsters of the Arcana family under thunder weather, or on thunder day. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay: 492 DMG +16 Delay -12 DEX +2 ACC+5) :*Resulting trials: Trial 465 *Suggested areas: :*Ro'Maeve - Plentiful weather and all the monsters are Arcana. Be careful of magic aggro. Trial 465 *Kill 200 experience-yielding monsters of the Qutrub family under lightning weather or day. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Delay:-12 DEX+4 Acc+12) :*Resulting trial: — *Suggested areas: :*Arrapago Reef - No thunder weather, but monsters are soloable. Easier with a group on Lightningsday. :*Caedarva Mire - Frequent weather. Monsters are soloable with a little skill. Trial 1420 Trial 1421 Pet Accuracy Path Trial 466 Trial 467 Trial 1422 Trial 1423 Lightning-based Additional Effect Path Trial 468 Trial 469 Trial 1422 Trial 1423 Light Path Trial 470 Trial 471 Magic Evasion Path Trial 472 Trial 473 Trial 1426 Trial 1427 Pet Magic Evasion Path Trial 474 Trial 475 Trial 1428 Trial 1429 Light-based Additional Effect Path Trial 476 Trial 477 Trial 1430 Trial 1431 Dark Spectrum Path Trial 478 *Kill 50 experience-yielding monsters of the magic pot family under ice, earth, water, or dark weather. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Ice+5 Earth+5 Water+5 Dark+5) :*Resulting trials: ::*Trial 479 (Ice Path) ::*Trial 487 (Earth Path) ::*Trial 495 (Water Path) ::*Trial 503 (Dark Path) *Suggested areas: :*Pso'Xja Ice Path Trial 479 Trial 480 Magic Attack Path Trial 481 Trial 482 Trial 1432 Trial 1433 Pet Magic Attack Path Trial 483 Trial 484 Trial 1434 Trial 1435 Ice-based Additional Effect Path Trial 485 Trial 486 Trial 1436 Trial 1437 Earth Path Trial 487 *Kill 50 experience-yielding monsters under earth weather or on earthsday. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Earth+10 Add.eff.:Earth Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trial: Trial 488 Trial 488 *Kill 75 experience-yielding monsters of the vermin super-family under earth weather or on earthsday. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 VIT+1 Add.eff.:Earth Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trials: ::*Trial 489 (Defense Path) ::*Trial 491 (Pet Defense Path) ::*Trial 493 (Earth-based Additional Effect Path) *Suggested areas: :*Attohwa Chasm (G-9) - Plenty of vermin and earth weather is relatively frequent. Beware of Sargas. :*Meriphataud Mountains (S) (F-9) Defense Path Trial 489 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the undead super-family under earth weather or on earthsday. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 +16 Delay:492 -12 VIT+2 Physical damage taken -3%) :*Resulting trial: Trial 490 Trial 490 *Kill 200 experience-yielding monsters of the sabotender family under earth weather or on earthsday. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 +21 Delay:492 -12 VIT+4 Physical damage taken -7%) :*Resulting trial: Trial 1438 Trial 1438 Trial 1439 Pet Defense Path Trial 491 Trial 492 Trial 1440 Trial 1441 Earth-based Additional Effect Path Trial 493 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 200 times on experience-yielding monsters of the plantoid family. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+17 Add.eff.:Weakens Defense +5) :*Resulting trial: Trial 494 *Suggested areas: :*Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) - Targeting Jumbo Rafflesia. :*The Boyahda Tree - Endless supply of plantoids. Trial 494 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 250 times on experience-yielding monsters of the crab family. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+24 Add.eff.:Weakens Defense +10) :*Resulting trial: Trial 1442 *Suggested areas: :*Vunkerl Inlet (S) (Near Outpost) - Plenty of low-level, non-aggressive crabs. :*Toraimarai Canal (F-10)/(G-10) - Second map. Trial 1442 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 250 times on experience-yielding mandragora. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+26 Add.eff.:Weakens Defense +10) :*Resulting trial: Trial 1443 Trial 1443 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 350 times on experience-yielding Evil Weapons. :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Langdebeve (Level 80 DMG:98 Delay:480 DMG:+3 Delay +12 Add.eff.:Weakens Defense +15) :*Resulting trial: — Water Path Trial 495 Trial 496 Magic Defense Path Trial 497 Trial 498 Trial 1444 Trial 1445 Pet Magic Defense Path Trial 499 Trial 500 Trial 1446 Trial 1447 Water-based Additional Effect Path Trial 501 Trial 502 Trial 1448 Trial 1449 Dark Path Trial 503 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of any family in dark weather or on Darksday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 +10 Darkness Add.eff.:Darkness damage +5) :*Resulting trial: Trial 504 Trial 504 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the aquan family in dark weather or on Darksday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 MP+7 Add.eff.:Darkness damage +5) :*Resulting trials: ::*Trial 505 (Magic Accuracy Path) ::*Trial 507 (Pet Magic Accuracy Path) ::*Trial 509 (Dark-based Additional Effect Path) Magic Accuracy Path Trial 505 Trial 506 Trial 1450 Trial 1451 Pet Magic Accuracy Path Trial 507 *Have your pet deal the finnishing blow on 100 experience-yielding monsters of the Amorph family in dark weather or on Darksday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+16 Delay:-12 MP+20 Pet: Magic Acc.+5) :*Resulting trial: Trial 508 Trial 508 *Have your pet deal the finnishing blow on 100 experience-yielding monsters of the Ahriman family in dark weather or on Darksday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Delay:-12 MP+50 Pet: Magic Acc.+12) :*Resulting trial: Trial 1452 Trial 1452 *Have your pet deal the finnishing blow on 100 experience-yielding plantoid-type monsters in dark weather or on Darksday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+23 Delay:-12 MP+50 Pet: Magic Acc.+12) :*Resulting trial: Trial 1453 *Suggested areas: :*Caedarva Mire Trial 1453 *Have your pet deal the finnishing blow on 125 experience-yielding monsters of the Evil Weapon family in dark weather or on Darkday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Langdebeve (Lv.80 DRG DMG:98 Delay:480 MP+75 Pet: Magic Acc.+16) :*Resulting trials: — Dark-based Additional Effect Path Trial 509 Trial 510 Trial 1454 Trial 1455 Gungnir Stingray